1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a remote control apparatus and a method for controlling functions of a display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a remote control apparatus and a method for controlling the operations of a display apparatus by using a remote control apparatus which includes a minimum number of buttons.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, display devices such as smart televisions (TVs) and Internet Protocol TVs (IPTVs) provide not only broadcasting contents received through a tuner, but also various additional services such as Internet and home shopping. A remote control for controlling operations of the display device may include a plurality of input buttons for controlling basic operations of the display device, and a plurality of additional buttons for controlling operations relating to the additional service use. That is, a related art remote control includes a plurality of separate buttons arranged according to their respective functions. Based on the buttons, the display device executes different functions.
As such, while the remote control includes as many buttons as the different functions provided by the display device, the main buttons that a user may need are very limited. That is, the related art remote control includes many buttons that are rarely used, or that may not be necessary. Hence, the buttons located on the exterior of the related art remote control are not arranged in a simple manner, and therefore, it is inconvenient for the user to correctly recognize and utilize the buttons.
To address these problems, related art remote controls attempt to decrease the number of buttons by using a jog switch. However, since the manipulation or movement of the related art jog switch is limited to the up, down, left, and right directions, it is difficult to move a cursor displayed on a webpage or control games being played on the display apparatus.